Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) is a group that appears in the DC series. They are a group of Cybertronians, whose main goal was possession of the AllSpark and to bring about change on Cybertron due to the empire-building, space faring ways of their ancestors. The Decepticons will stop at nothing to protect their home planet of Cybertron… even at the expense of other sentient beings. The name of "Decepticon" came from pre-war propaganda by the Cybertron Council labeled that them as liars and thieves. They took the name as a badge of honor instead. In their minds and Megatron's words, "if speaking the truth was deception, then were gladly guilty". In the Great War and long after, they were opposed by the Autobots. Occasionally, both sides would put aside their differences for mutual threats only to resume fighting later. "The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty." :—Megatron explaining the origins of the Decepticons' namesake. Known members of Decepticons Known members include: Decepticon Leaders * Megatronus Prime/Fallen * Sentinel Prime * Galvatron * Megatronus/Megatron Seekers * Starscream * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Sunstorm * Thrust * Dirge * Ramjet * Slipstream Starscream Clones * Clone #3370318 * Clone #2716057 Decepticon Council Elders * Mindwipe * Sky-Byte Vehicons * Tankor * Oil Slick * Wild Bomb * Obsidian * Strika * Vehicon Troopers ** Vehicon Jets ** Vehicon Helicopters ** Vehicon Tanks ** Vehicon Trucks Insecticons * Sharpshot * Kickback * Hardshell * Bombshock * Insecticon Swarmers * Insecticon Bruiser * Insecticon Spitter Decepticon Combiners Combaticons * Bruticus ** Onslaught (torso) ** Brawl (left leg) ** Vortex (left arm) ** Swindle (right leg) ** Blast Off (right arm) Galvatronus' Group * Galvatronus ** Cyclonus (torso) ** Cyberwarp (right arm) ** Skyjack (left arm) ** Treadshock (right leg) ** Riotgear (left leg) Stunticons * Menasor ** Motormaster (leader) ** Drag Strip (right arm) ** Dead End (left arm) ** Wildrider/Offroad (left leg) ** Breakdown (right leg) ** Blackjack Constructicons * Devastator ** Dirt Boss (head) ** Scrapper/Scoop (right leg) ** Hook/Hightower (upper body) ** Bonecrusher (left arm) ** Long Haul (lower body) ** Mixmaster (left leg) ** Scavenger (right arm) Other Decepticons * Lugnut * Blitzwing * Knock Out * Lockdown * Soundwave ** Rumble ** Frenzy ** Laserbeak ** Buzzsaw ** Ravage ** Ratbat * Shockwave * Demolishor * Barricade * Quake * Thunderblast * Skyquake * Dreadwing * Makeshift * Airachnid * Tidal Wave * Trypticon * Decepticon Miners Former Decepticons Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies ???? Gallery Leaders File:Megatron_Evergreen_Portrait.png|Megatronus/Megatron Science Division File:Shockwave_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Shockwave File:Knock_Out_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Knock Out File:Airachnid_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Airachnid Communications Division File:Soundwave_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Soundwave Decepticon Forces File:Lockdown_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Lockdown File:Lugnut_Animated_Portrait.png|Lugnut File:Trypticon_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Trypticon Subgroups Seekers Combiners Combaticons Galvatronus' Group File:Cyclonus_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Cyclonus File:Cyberwarp_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Cyberwarp File:Skyjack_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Skyjack File:Treadshock_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Treadshock File:Riotgear_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Riotgear File:Galvatronus_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Galvatronus (Combined Form) Stunticons Predacons File:Razorclaw_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Razorclaw (Leader) File:Rampage_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Saberclaw File:Tantrum_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Tantrum File:Divebomb_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Divebomb File:Headstrong_Universe_Online_Portrait.png|Headstrong File:Predaking_Generation_One_Portrait.png|Predaking (Combined Form) Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Decepticons Wikipedia * Decepticons Transformers Database * Decepticons Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Decepticons